The present invention relates to compounds and methods for treating prostaglandin mediated diseases, and certain pharmaceutical compositions thereof. More particularly, the compounds of the invention are structurally different from steroids, antihistamines or adrenergic agonists, and are antagonists of the nasal and pulmonary congestion effects of D-type prostaglandins.
Two review articles describe the characterization and therapeutic relevance of the prostanoid receptors as well as the most commonly used selective agonists and antagonists: Eicosanoids: From Biotechnology to Therapeutic Applications, Folco, Samuelsson, Maclouf, and Velo eds, Plenum Press, New York, 1996, chap. 14, 137–154 and Journal of Lipid Mediators and Cell Signalling, 1996, 14, 83–87. An article from T. Tsuri et al. published in 1997 in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, vol 40, pp.3504–3507, states that “PGD2 is considered to be an important mediator invarious allergic diseases such allergic rhinitis, atopic asthma, allergic conjunctivitis and atopic dermatitis.” More recently, an article by Matsuoka et al. in Science (2000), 287:2013–7, describes PGD2 as being a key mediator in allergic asthma. In addition, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,608 refer to prostaglandin antagonists as useful in the treatment of allergic diseases, and explicitly allergic asthma. PGD2 antagonists are described in, for example, European Patent Application 837,052 and PCT Application WO98/25919, as well as WO99/62555.
In Arch. Pharm. (1972), 305(2): 96–103 there is disclosed the compound
